


You Can Do It

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is nervous about passing his drivers test. When he manages, Harry takes him out to celebrate with their friends before taking him back home and really celebrating. DomHarry/SubLiam</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do It

Harry could see that his usually quite calm boyfriend was nervous. He knew Liam was just a little scared about his driving test but he had never seen him so worked up to the point that his eyes were wide and frantic. Unable to stop himself, Harry gripped Liam’s head in his hands and plucked a kiss onto his lips murmuring, “You will be fine and you will pass. If Niall can get his license you should be able too.” He couldn’t help but crack a smile as the last comment caused Liam to chuckle. Finally he heard as Liam’s name was called and patting his boyfriend’s arm he watched the boy walk towards the instructor.

It was maybe only thirty minutes that his boyfriend reappeared with the biggest smile and Harry jumped up from his seat asking, “You pass yeah?” He watched as Liam nodded eagerly and chirped, “Aced it!” Seeing his boyfriend so overjoyed, Harry couldn’t help but grin and remark, “I guess you can drive us to Louis then? I promised him we would stop by after you passed.” He saw Liam’s face brighten up and he grabbed Harry’s hand tugging him towards the door remarking, “Come on then! We don’t want to keep him waiting!” Laughing, Harry allowed himself to be dragged towards the car and as he climbed into the passenger seat turned to see Liam climbing in.

It was safe to say that Liam in fact was a very careful driver. During their twenty-minute drive to Louis’s (that actually took thirty minutes), Harry watched as Liam chewed his lip focusing his concentration on the road. At last they neared Louis’s flat and Harry quickly texted his friend alerting him of their approach. Climbing out of the car, Harry chewed his lip and he walked behind Liam as they approached the door. He watched as Liam knocked on the door and as Louis tugged it open they were ushered inside. They had barely stepped into the flat though when their friends jumped out and surrounded Liam.

Stepping back Harry watched as Louis, Niall and Zayn hugged Liam congratulating him on passing his test. He saw Liam turn to him and ask, “Was this your idea then?” Smiling, Harry remarked, “Of course it was my idea. Do you really think any of these goof balls could even think of this?” He saw his boyfriend roll his eyes and escaping the tangle of limbs he reached Harry. He felt as Liam’s lips met his and as it deepened, it didn’t long before they broke it as Zayn yelled, “Stop with the making out and lets celebrate!” Harry grinned as the boys took off towards the kitchen and Liam turned towards him remarking, “Thanks babe.” Harry couldn’t help smirk and shrug quipping, “Just wait until we get home.” Allowing his eyes to darken just a bit he saw Liam swallow knowing exactly what was on Harry’s mind and Harry snatched up his boyfriend’s hand dragging him towards the kitchen to party.

It wasn’t long before Harry stumbled into his and Liam’s flat, Liam steadying him as he started to fall forward. They had had fun at Louis, the other boys drinking just a little too much until Liam had collected all their keys and hid them away. Liam also being the responsible one had left Louis a note to text him in the morning promising to tell him where the keys were when they were sober before dragging Harry out of the house half drunk. Now as they stumbled into the flat, Harry couldn’t help but turn and pinning Liam to the wall hissed, “Now its time for the second part of the celebration.” Harry couldn’t help but give a throaty chuckle as Liam’s eyes widened with excitement.

Nodding in the direction of their bedroom Harry snapped, “Lets go Li, its time you showed me how well you listen.” He smiled as Liam turned to scamper towards the bedroom and Harry couldn’t help but smack his boyfriend’s bum. He heard as Liam made sort a half whimper but they finally reached the bedroom and Harry growled, “Undress for me Li.” He watched as Liam chewed his lip but slowly did as he was told. Finally as the last of Liam’s clothes came off, Harry couldn’t but smirk adding, “Now undress me.” He watched as Liam’s eyes darken before stepping forward. As Liam’s hands ran over him, Harry grinned and allowed Liam to practically tear off his clothes.

As the last of his clothes fell to the floor Harry snapped, “On the bed in the position Liam!” He watched as Liam nodded before crawling onto the bed and lying straight on his back, hands over his head. Sliding onto the bed, Harry reached up securing Liam’s wrists into the handcuffs that hung from their bedposts. Smiling, Harry straddled Liam and leaned up placing his lips on his boyfriends. The kiss started off simple and after a few seconds he pulled away nipping at his bottom lip. Pulling it he released it before using his fingers to squeeze and pluck at Liam’s nipples.

Just those few simple movements caused Liam to shudder underneath him and Harry could help but dig his fingers around Liam’s nipples causing the boy to moan. Flashing a smile he leaned down to Liam’s exposed neck and began to suck. He sucked until a red mark that would surely be there the next day formed before moving onto his collarbone. He continued doing this till Liam’s collarbone and neck were decorated with red marks. Licking his lips at the marks he made he looked at Liam and moved down to the boys hard on.

Wrapping his mouth around it, he sucked on it running his tongue along it. He could taste Liam’s precum and he could feel as Liam bucked under him. Running his hands slowly down he pressed his hands down on the boy’s hips forcing them still. After a few minutes he released Liam and he knew the boy was watching him as he slowly lowered himself on the boy. He felt as he swallowed up Liam and he bit his lip at the slight pain. As he finally adjusted to the boy inside of him, Harry slowly began to work himself up and down. Eyes locked with Liam he hissed, “Scream my name.” Picking up the pace it wasn’t long before Liam was moaning, “Fuck Harry Fuuuuckkkk!” With each new moan, Harry only slammed himself down harder onto Liam. He could feel as the boy began to tense up until at last he heard Liam give a cry and he felt Liam filling him up.

Gasping for air, Harry managed to pull himself off and leaning up he undid Liam’s hands, which instantly fell to his sides. He allowed his boyfriend to take a few minutes before finally snapping, “Get to work Liam.” He watched as Liam’s eyes widened once more and he found himself being shoved onto the mattress as Liam hovered over him. Leaning up he pressed a kiss to the boys lips then broke it and darted his eyes down to his cock. He knew Liam would get the message and it wasn’t long before Liam’s mouth was around him. Bucking his hips up he could feel as Liam’s tongue ran over his head and as the boy nipped at him. It didn’t take long for Harry to cry out, “Swallow it,” before coming. He grinned as Liam did as he was told and as he finished, Harry sat up and grasping Liam’s shoulders pulled the boy towards him.

Their lips crashed together and the kiss turned heated. After a few minutes, Harry pulled away whispering, “Your such a good cocksucker you know that?” He watched as Liam blushed and felt as the older boy nuzzled him. Running his fingers through the small amount of hair Liam had he added, “Love you Li.” He could feel as Liam sighed into his neck before yawning, “Love you too Harry.” It didn’t take long before both boys were fast asleep, Harry securely holding Liam.


End file.
